


I'm so Lucky to have met you

by MLBWrites21



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLBWrites21/pseuds/MLBWrites21
Summary: Short and sweet 13 x reader imagine!Hope you enjoy.





	I'm so Lucky to have met you

You thought she was amazing ever since you first laid eyes on her on the train that night. She basically saved the world but only a few people knew, you were one of them. You felt so lucky to have met her.

You went on two amazing adventures with her in her little blue box before she managed to get you home. She was worried you’d be angry with her for not getting you home sooner. You were only upset that she got you home so quick. You wanted more time with her.

She basically saved the world again, well ok it was only Sheffield but still. You couldn’t let her leave you here by yourself, you wanted to go with her on these amazing journeys through time and space. When you told her this she almost cried with happiness. That was the first time she hugged you.

You almost died on that spaceship everyone did. The Pting almost destroyed the whole ship but the doctor saved the day again, and she saved you. You worked well as a team, but The Doctor was still upset she put you in so much danger. You told her you didn’t care, you always felt safe with her. It was true, no matter how much danger you were in, as long as The Doctor was there with you, you knew you would be safe. You think you might be falling for her.

You end up in 1947 India where Yaz gets to meet her Grandmother. It is an emotional trip, as none of you were allowed to meddle with history. You had to watch an innocent man die. It was especially hard on Yaz. You watch The Doctor comfort her, she’s so caring. You feel a pang of jealousy but force that feeling away, Yaz needed comforting.

You travel to a place called Kerblam. It reminds you of Amazon. You think it’s funny that even different galaxies have ‘retailers’. The Doctor saves the day again, but this time she isn’t happy. You know what had happened had genuinely affected her. You see her brushing away tears in the control room late that night. As soon as she sees you she wipes them away, determined to act strong in front of you. You tell her it’s ok to cry, and she does, she breaks down in front of you and you comfort her. You tell her she’s the strongest person you’ve ever met.

Your next stop is 17th century England. You were meant to see Queen Elizabeth’s coronation but the TARDIS messed up the timeline again. You don’t mind, as long as your with The Doctor you don’t care where you end up. Things slowly fall apart though. The Doctor ends up on trial for being a witch. Watching her get dunked into the freezing cold lake still sends shivers down your spine. She survives of course, she’s The Doctor, and then she saves the town, but you can’t help but feel scared. You realise then that she isn’t untouchable, and that she can still get hurt. Back in the TARDIS she acts like nothing happened. You confront her about it, but she tells you not to worry about her, this sort of thing happens all the time. You get upset, you can’t lose her. You realise you love her.

She lets the others go back home for a bit, but you wanted to stay. You have no one who cares about you at home anyway. She’s worried when you tell her this. She doesn’t want you to be alone. You tell her you have Yaz, Graham, Ryan and her, and that’s all the family you need. She smiles and hugs you, but there is still concern in her eyes. You want her to never let you go. But what you don’t know is, she doesn’t want to let you go either.

She takes you to Norway to see the northern lights. You sit just outside the TARDIS together staring at the sky. It’s beautiful. You catch her staring at you though, out of the corner of your eye. You turn to face her and that’s when she kisses you for the first time. She tells you she thought you were amazing ever since she first laid eyes on you on the train that night. She felt so lucky to have met you too.


End file.
